


It's the thought that counts (Dapperstache)

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [8]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber Egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dapperstache is the main ship, Fluff, Jameson understands, M/M, Wilford is awful at being a good boyfriend, blood and gore warning, hes trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Jameson gestured at the ground again. "He gave me a gift."Anti nodded. "If that's what you want to call it.""I want to save it.""Oh, you're going to bury it."Jameson nodded.
Relationships: Danti, Danti (Implied), Googleaveradge, Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	It's the thought that counts (Dapperstache)

Warnings: Blood, Gore, A literal bleeding heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilford was not good at giving gifts. The septics learned this on a Saturday afternoon. Wilford had appeared in a puff of pink smoke covered in blood. He skipped over to Jameson and placed a heart in his hands. Jameson tilted his head at the bloody human heart now in his hands. "I heart you," Wilford said and winked, disappearing in another puff of pink smoke.

The rest of the Septics gaped at Jameson. Jameson smiled softly before turning on his heel and walking into the kitchen. He placed the heart in the sink, washing his hands and walked out of the room. Anti peered into the kitchen. "Jameson?" he called. "You okay?"

Jameson came back into the kitchen with a wooden box. He nodded at Anti and placed the heart in the box, closing the latch. He picked the box up and left the room again. Anti followed him as he left the room and went into the backyard. He picked up a shovel and gestured at the ground. Anti shook his head. "I'm going to stop you right there, what are you doing?"

Jameson gestured at the ground again. _He gave me a gift._

Anti nodded. "If that's what you want to call it."

_I want to save it._

"Oh, you're going to bury it?" Anti asked.

Jameson nodded.

"Continue I was just making sure you weren't secretly a cannibal." Jameson smiled at Anti shaking his head.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

At the end of a meeting, Wiford presented Jameson with a blue rose. Jameson smiled at him, taking the rose from the pink man. Jameson blushed and looked away. Wilford jolted back when he saw blood dripping from Jameson's hand. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," he whispered, reaching out to take the rose.

Jameson shook his head still holding the rose. He leaned forward and kissed Wilford on the cheek. He stood up and walked out of the room, rose still clutched in his left hand. Wilford hung his head, biting his lip. Anti giggled and looked at the other septic egos. "He's going to get a book." He whispered.

"A book?" Wilford asked, turning to the glitchy ego.

"To press it."

"Oh," he whispered.

Henrik laughed. "He wants to preserve it," Chase said.

"You should have seen what he did with the heart!" Jackie added.

"What did he do with it?" Wilford whispered, looking away.

Dark's face twisted in disgust. He glared at Wilford and opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. "Buried it in the backyard in a box," Marvin said, grimacing.

"He put a rock over it zo he knew vhere it vas," Henrik said winking at Wilford.

Wilford nodded. "He wasn't mad?" he asked.

Anti glitched. "You moron he kissed ya, can't ya see he's got the hots for you."

Wilford blushed. "Ok," he whispered and looked at the ground.

Dark scoffed. "Idiot."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson sat in the middle of a field running his hands on the grass. "Jameson!" Someone yelled.

Jameson didn't have time to turn around when he was tackled. Jameson gripped onto Wilford's forearms, looking around quickly. "How are you doing?" Wilford asked. Jameson smiled at the man on top of him. "I got you something."

Jameson blushed lightly. _You didn't._ He signed shaking his head.

Wilford grabbed Jameson's hands and pushed them down. "I was shoplifting, saw it in the store and grabbed it "

Jameson nodded and Wilford pulled a book from his pocket. "I thought since you were always reading and-"

Jameson put a finger to Wilford's lips. _I love it._

Wilford relaxed. "Good." He mumbled.

_Thank you._

"Of course."

Jameson looked at the book. His mouth fell open and he looked at Wilford. _Wicked._

"Yes?"

_You got me Wicked._

"Did I do something wrong?"

Jameson grabbed Wilford's shirt collar and pulled him close to his face, kissing him quickly before letting go. _I've wanted to read this for so long thank you._

Wilford blinked rapidly trying to regain his train of thought. Jameson gestured at the house. _Dinner._

"Oh yeah, I'll just," He paused, getting off of Jameson, rolling to the side. He got up quickly and helped Jameson to his feet.

Jameson grabbed Wilford by the hand and gestured at the mansion. Wilford laughed as Jameson continued to try and get Wilford to move. Jameson pouted at the pink-haired man. "What are you going to do?" Wilford whispered.

Jameson smiled at him before taking off and running towards the mansion. "Makes sense," Wilford said and ran after the smaller man.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford stared at the rest of the egos in the room. He was surprised no one had died yet. Anti and Dark had gotten in a fight so the egos hadn't gotten to see each other in a while. Though he could see Chase whispering to Google about something. He gave mass destruction about five minutes.

Wilford turned when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Jameson smiled brightly at him. He had one hand behind his back the other still on Wilford's shoulder. "What'cha got there blue jay?"

Jameson blushed and moved his hand from behind the back. He held out a white bowtie with little blue and pink swirls. Wilford gasped and looked from Jameson back to the bowtie. "You got that for me."

Jameson nodded. Wilford quickly took his pink bowtie off and replaced it with the one Jameson had given him. "Oh, I love it thank you," Wilford said, picking Jameson up and spinning him around. Jameson blushed a bright red colour, holding onto Wilflords shoulders. Wilford set Jameson on the ground and pulled him into a hug. "I love you."

Jameson went limp. Wilford pulled back and held Jameson in front of him. "Jameson?"

Jameson shook his head slightly. _I love you._ He signed.

Wilford squealed and pulled Jameson in for a kiss. Jameson smiled into the kiss when a loud blast interrupted them. Jameson and Wilford tensed, pulling away and looking at each other.

Wilford glanced to the left were Chase had latched onto Google. He had gotten himself off the ground and was leaning nearly sitting on Google's shoulder. Google looked around quickly. "Apologies."

Chase gripped his shoulder tighter. 'You said it wasn't supposed to go off that quickly." He whispered.

"I told you not to touch it or it would go off that quickly. Do not try and-"

Chase quickly kissed him and jumped off of the robotic ego. Google had frozen in place, buffering. Dark sighed. "Remind me never to separate them for two months again," Dark muttered.

Anti giggled. "You're just mad because you haven't gotten to see me in a month."

"True," Dark mumbled.

The rest of the egos turned back to what they were doing before. Wilford laughed. "So next time those who fight we sneak out to see each other like Romeo and Juliet?" He whispered.

Jameson shook his head. _Romeo and Juliet were idiots._

Wilford nodded. "Still sneak out into the woods like tragic lovers."

Jameson nodded. _If you want to be lovers._

Wilford grinned at the mute. "Of course peppermint."

Jameson leaned on Wilford's side. "Why did you give me a gift?"

_You got me three._

"I did, didn't I?"

_I was just returning the favour._

"God, I love you."

Jameson smiled and kissed Wilford on the cheek. Wilford grinned, grabbing Jameson's waist and pulling him in for a real kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. I'm working on some requests right now so if you did reguest look forward to that and reguests are still open. I can do Dapperstache, Danti, Googleaveradge, Dr. Lovin, Marvelsepticeye and a few others. There are a few I won't do so I'll tell you if you reguest one I don't like.


End file.
